


Streaming Path and Line

by SirMilian



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Mystery, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMilian/pseuds/SirMilian
Summary: A young university student stumbles upon an ancient and long forgotten power.Struggling with the responsibilities of her knowledge and abilities she crosses paths with the bats.A journey about morals, vulnerability and maybe the possibility of love.





	Streaming Path and Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> This is the first time i have been brave enough to venture into writing my own story.  
> So please feel free to give me your thoughts and opinions!  
> I wish to learn and it would help me greatly.
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

Streaming Path and Line

First Contact

Hello there. It is kind of weird, isn’t it? You and me standing here (,or maybe you are sitting, lying down, whatever), while I tell my story.  
Or at least try to. I kind of always lose track of what I wanted to say. My mind works strangely like that. Kind of just like an obedient little  
dog that sees a squirrel und forgets it was supposed to sit tight and runs off after a particular piece of thought.

Where was I, oh right, my story. See, it was some day in late august that I discovered something about myself, or at least something, since  
I did not know I was the cause for it at that time.

I had just left one of my university-courses and decided to spend my time eating lunch on a little park bench. It’s a nice park, you can easily  
forget that you are in an actual city while there. There is also a Zoo you can sneak a look into when you stand on a particular hill. The giraffes  
are kinda cute.

But anyway, I was just taking a bite out of my little sandwich, made with a lot of love and a very tasty kind of cheese, when, suddenly, everything  
turned silent. Not just the absence of annoying noises, like babies screaming or cars honking, no, everything was just suddenly gone!

Did you every experience what it is like when your heart drops in absolute terror? Because that is what I felt. I thought I’d gone deaf! 

And oh boy let me tell you something: I love music, love films, games and about everything else that needed an auditory input. 

And at that point I was already thinking about never being able to experience that again! I mean, how horrible! To lose something I enjoyed so much!  
But, of course, that was not what truly happened. Because in the next moment, all the noise crashed back. Unbelievably loud in contrast to the absolute  
silence before.

I must have looked like death warmed over, because the next thing I knew an elderly Lady had laid her hand on my shoulder.  
Concern written all over her face.

“Are you alright honey? You look like you are in a little bit of a shock?” Here my brain decided to track the lines of her face and where I would need to  
start to draw it. Burden of an artist spending too much time on portraits. Sometimes it is weirding me out, I tell you!

“I am fine, thank you for your concern, mam. I was just scaring myself with overthinking.” I answered sheepishly. Inside, though, I felt really off kilter.

At this point I started to notice something else.  
While I had answered, my eyes had drifted to my surroundings, as my shy deposition often forces me to do.

Everything had changed!  
The trees were different, hell even the bench I was sitting on was suddenly a dark wooden color while it had been a plastic grey before!  
The trees stood in slightly different distances to each other, and the little statue I had been looking at, was gone!

I didn’t know what to do. 

What to think.

The old lady was talking to me, but I didn’t understand a word she said.

My sight wandered further until it reached the city’s buildings. I was quite sure that my city never had buildings in this creepy gothic style!  
The inner city was made artfully out of sandstone buildings for fucks sake!

What was going on!

In my panic I jumped up. 

The noise ceased without warning and suddenly everything was in the right again. 

The old lady gone with everything else.

I ran home that day.

Hid in my room and tried to make sense of what had happened.

I didn’t even remember that I dropped my sandwich in that place.

But it sure would come back to hound me, when my path unavoidably led me back to Gotham. 

 

Because, boy, I surely didn’t stay unnoticed during my brief time there.


End file.
